Rain, Rain, Don't Go Away
by Aveda J. Hadara
Summary: [Another Reality] Two pieces of a puzzle that didn't fit together, that was what these two families were. So will they find a way to mesh together correctly, or will they never truely be a perfect family? [Dasey, later] Rating may possibly go up.
1. The Wedding Part Un

_**Rain**_, **_Rain_**,  
Don't _Go_ _Away_,  
**Because** the _Angels_ **Play  
**In the **_Rain_**

The MacDonald's and the Venturi's were too very different families. Two different families that would crash together and not fit, a puzzle that could not be finished. They would attempt to squeeze pieces together, but they would appear to not be in the correct place. They had not ment to be together, and that was apparent from the first visit, so what was the cause of such a mix? Was there a bit of attraction between the two, enough money to support both families from either side? Were the two adults happy when they were with their counterpart? So many questions left unanswered about the coming mix between the two, and even more about the histories of each family member. It would surely be chaos when the two came together to live under the same roof. The lives of each and every member of the MacDonald and the Venturi family would never be exactly the same, ever.

The MacDonald's were neat freaks, health freaks, straight A+, do everything right, freaks. They would not tolerate the slightest mess, and were strict about how things were done. The dominate gene seemed to have passed through each of the family members, the three of them almost perfect. Looks, grades, behavior. They seemed to have no flaws at all, no dents in their perfect life. But, inside each and every one of them, there lied the disturbed childhood memories, the fright, the anger, the rage. Emotions that were rarely shown outside were carved deeply in the eyes of the three MacDonald's. Far from carefree, far from unburdened. Grief, sadness, pain. They were the perfect family on the outside, but they were nothing like their counter attitudes inside. It took so much to break down those walls that they kept themselves in; no one ever had gotten inside.

The Venturi's were slackers, junk-food eaters, straight C-, do everything they could to rebel, people. They were completely happy with their messes, and never took the time to clean up after themselves. Their dominance only was shown when angry, their sport-fit, and towering figures able to frighten any fool into his or her rightful place. Completely helpless in so many things, it was most people's curiosity how they even survived so long. All thoughtfulness had stopped upon their second son, the only one who could ever get higher then a C on his tests and report cards. They could show emotion from all parts of them, their gestures, and actions, their eyes and voices. They let nothing betray how they really felt, unable to create that shield and mask that others had, with the exception of their eldest son. Lies were easily tossed around between them, though they never cared to notice. They could easily express their grief, their anger, but through a more violent nature then most. Their flaws clearly visible, unlike the family they were about to come face to face with.

---

"Mother, why are you getting married to _him_?" Casey's low voice traveled only to her mother's ears, the scorn poorly veiled through her voice. "You can do _much_ better then him, are you just tossing Father away from this... this... _idiot_." She hissed her sentence out as she glanced at the man that her mother, Nora MacDonald was marrying. He was tall, sandy haired, and polite when speaking with them, but when she saw him through the corner of her eye with the children, he seemed to laid back, too comfortable. He joked and laughed, played around too much. He was like a child inside, she could tell from just viewing his exterior. Her mother deserved better then this. "George Venturi does not deserve you." Casey's blue eyes peered at the man one more time, glaring harshly at the back of him, before looking around at her mother again.

"Casey, honey, he's a nice man," Nora spoke softly, her voice worn. The bride looked gaunt today, her face whiter then usual, lines appearing on her forehead as it creased, and bags dark under her pretty blue-green eyes. "He loves me, I..." she paused for the slightest moment, breathing soft, "love him." She whispered these words so slowly and quietly that Casey narrowed her eyes in disbelief. Though her mother was so worn looking today, Casey knew she had to challenge these words that came out of the bride's mouth. This could not be true, Casey knew it. Nora would never love another man after Casey's last father.

"Lies," she snapped after a few seconds of silence. "You told me after Father died that you would love no other. You said that you loved him so much, and I know how long you wept, Mother. You still sob to this day over you late husband's death. You will never be satisfied until he is with you again." Casey sucked in breath when she saw the look on her mother's face. The redness of her eyes was apparent, and the tears that bubbled at the bottom of them looked like a dam about to break. But Casey would not apologize to her mother for her words, because she knew that they were true. There was no one in the world that could replace Nicholas Leonidas as Casey's father, and she would allow George no place in her heart.

The silence drew on and on, but Casey refused to speak to her now crying mother. She would not take back her words, no matter how much she wanted to. She would let all words of regret die on her tounge; she would not allow to be broken into saying sorry. Her mother deserved every word sent her way; there was no mistake in that.

"C-Casey," Nora finally broke the quiet, her voice wavering as she shook from her sobs. Casey gave her depressed mother a quick glance, blue eyes falling only upon the face of her distraught parent. She regretted such an action the minute she saw the mascara paths down her mother's cheeks, the crystal tears that had created them falling still from her beautiful eyes. "Do you really hate George that much?" she whispered sadly, looking straight into Casey's blue eyes, the ones that she had gotten from her father. Casey looked away immediately, unable to take in the look of hurt her mother projected from her eyes. It was so unlike her to reveal her emotions in the open like this, she only cried when around Casey or Lizzie, not outside of the house. This was an odd display of emotion in front of everyone. No one noticed though, Nora and Casey sitting at a secluded table in the back.

Casey felt no reason to lie, "Yes." She picked at the ends of her brown hair, twirling the long tendrils around her index finger. "I don't want him to be with us, Mother. I don't want him to think he can control us. I don't want him to think that I am his daughter, or that he is my father. He is nothing to me." Her colbat orbs trembled under the dim lights. "He will never replace my real Father. He will never be seen as a fatherly figure to me at all." She sighed and gazed away from the hair as she let it fall from her finger. She could hear her mother sniffle helplessly, knowing that she couldn't get Casey to see George in the light that she did.

"Please, Casey, please just try to accept him. He is trying his hardest to get to know you, and he is going to be your father now, no matter what you think. I love you, I love your sister, and I love George, I want you all to get along," Nora pleaded with a heartfelt tone, but Casey wouldn't budge from her position of hate against the man known as George. Nora's tears were far from dried up, still pouring out of her eyes, and she raised her hands to wipe them away. As her mother's fingers wiped away the wetness that streaked her cheeks, Casey stood up with her arms crossed stubbornly.

"I hate him, Mother, you will not be able to sway my decision," she hissed angrily and her eyes blazed with unusual annoyance. Her long legs were visible beneath the short skirt she was wearing, and her skin looked much different then her mothers, a sun-made tan coloring her legs. "He is not my father now, and he's not going to be my father after this wedding. He is just going to be the man that married my mom, and his children are not my step-siblings, they are just kids that are living in our house. They will never know anything, because they are all probably as stupid and ignorant as their father." After she snarled those words at her mother, she whipped around to leave, leaving only one comment behind her, "Find a different maid of honor."

---

_"Find a different maid of honor..."_

The voice of the angered teenager carried across the room, entering the ears of Derek Venturi. He glanced up from where he was sitting, his ears faintly listening in on the story that his father was reciting with an excited voice. His chocolate eyes were consumed with the form of an attractive sixteen year old girl storming across the room. She had a short skirt on that revealed her tanned legs, the long limbs taunting him. She wore a simple long sleeved shirt that revealed her shoulders and her neck. Her long hair floated around her as she stomped angrily, and even her irritated expression was kind of attractive. Her small hands pushed open the door leading out of the ballroom, and Derek found himself staring after her.

Who had _that_ been?

Deciding to speak his thoughts, he turned to his enthusiastic father, opening his mouth, "Hey, Dad, who was that girl that just went out of the room?" His mind was tracing over the figure that he had seen pass, though it was still framed, and he just loved the way she curved in his mind. He had a smirk on his face, and his eyes were staring past his father in a way that made George Venturi guess that he was thinking of things that weren't appropriate to speak of. He knew he had to stop this attraction towards the girl, _now_.

"Oh, Casey?" George said slowly, trying to find something about the sixteen year old that would make Derek not like her, despite the fact that he was about to be his step-sister. "She is Nora's maid of honor, or maybe not now, but she was." George couldn't think of anything to say about the girl, all of the moments he had talked to her, she was incredibly polite, but they had always been in front of Nora, so he couldn't tell if it was really her or a facade. "Why... don't you go talk to her?" George suggested weakly, hoping that Casey was really a crazy bitch when no one was around, especially Nora. Derek's smirk broke into a grin, and he got up.

"Yeah, I think I'll do that, Dad," Derek said, stuffing his hands into his pockets as he glanced at his younger siblings. "Hey, Edwin, Marti, I'll see you in a bit. I have a girl to stalk down." He chuckled happily and then whistled an unknown tune, walking away from the table with a silly grin on his face. Edwin shook his head and Marti giggled, everyone wondering why exactly she was doing such a thing. George watched his son with wary eyes and reprimended himself silently, wishing he had just told Derek that Casey was his new step-sister. The encounter that Derek and Casey could not go into anything more then just a friendship, and George had to act fast, knowing Derek's ways with women.

---

"Hey, you don't look so happy," a sleek voice spoke from behind the young woman who was sitting on a bench, letting the drizzle wet her brown hair. She didn't even bother looking up, recognizing the voice from the laugh that he had released earlier. Her bright blue eyes had changed to a dismal shade of grey, and she continued to stare at the scenery before her. He released a calm breath into the air, she could imagine the grin on his face as he stared down at her. "Come on, can't you say something?" he chuckled and she wanted nothing more then to explode on him. Her face twisted into a small smirk as she leaned back, the bench wetting her black shirt from behind.

"Hello," she said with a small, forced smile. Her blue eyes wandered over her soon to be step-brother, his brown hair that matched his chocolate eyes. The way his lips curled up in a small smirk, how he shoved his hands into his pockets and stood with his legs shoulder-width apart. He ran his hand through his hair, releasing it from his pocket, and she eyed it suspiciously, "Bad habit?" Her voice was inquiring upon such a thing, though she showed nothing but indifference on her beautiful face. She tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, waiting for him to respond to what she was doing.

"Uh..." he said, shoving his right hand back into his pocket, "yeah, bad habit. So... What's your name?" he questioned her as he sat down on her left. Raising his eyebrows at her, she watched him warily, blue orbs suspicious of him already. She didn't like Derek; she rather was annoying with him. She knew he was going to be stupid like his father, she knew that he was going to ask her stupid questions. She knew that he didn't know who she was; she knew he was attempting to hit on her. But she would not let her knowledge ruin his fun and games. She would let him flirt with her, unaware to either of their parents. Maybe she would flirt back, rub his arm, and giggle at things that weren't necessarily funny. She pondered all the things she could do, watching him out of the corner of her eye.

This could be fun.

"Oh, me? I'm Casey," she replied with a newly found softness to her voice. Her blue eyes stared directly into his and she inched herself closer, the rain pattering against the small space between them. "Let me guess, you're Derek? Everyone has been talking about you, actually. I heard that you were a popular man in your old school, or are you still going there after the wedding?" She might as well get some information out of him while she could. She knew that he and the rest of his retarded family were coming to their house, buts he wanted to know exactly what status he had at his old school. "I go to the same school as Nora's daughter does, she is known for her popularity there." Casey watched Derek openly now, seeing that his face changed to a grimace.

"Casey..." he said, rolling the name on his tongue before responding. "Yeah, I'm Derek. And yeah, I was pretty popular at Sparrow High. Captain of the Hockey Team, got any girl I wanted." He laughed at this, and Casey forced her own giggle, secretly hating him for how god damned vain he was. "No, I'm going to the school you're going to. I guess I'll be able to talk to you everyday then," he gave her a smirk, and she had to stop herself from rolling her eyes. She wanted nothing more then to choke him and tug him down from the pedestal that he had put himself on. "Nora's daughter's popular? I heard she was a cold-hearted bitch from a guy that went to her school, but he said she was hot. But I doubt she's hotter then you." He slid himself closer, and Casey raised an eyebrow curiously.

This kid, Derek, was making a move on her already and they had known each other for less then three minutes. Her eyes traveled over his face, his lips, his eyes, his nose, his forehead, his cheeks. She examined him for a moment, burning his face into her mind, letting her remember him forever. A small smirk twisted her own lips, the corner of them twitching with amusement. "Oh? Mr. Popular then, eh? I guess that's cool," Casey laughed, though it was not at the amusement of her nickname, but for other reasons that Derek was unaware of. "She's kind of one, I suppose. She's a lot nicer when you get to meet her and talk to her. But if she heard you say that, I have no doubt that she would get the hockey team to beat you up." She raised an eyebrow at his last comment, and she felt him lean closer to her. "Hotter then her? We look rather alike, you know, more then you'll ever realize," she giggled softly under her breath and Derek was leaning in too close for comfort. She watched him breath against her lips, his fingers make their way towards her waist.

He was going to make her throw up; she couldn't do it, no matter how much she wanted revenge upon her mother for everything she was doing. She couldn't start a relationship with a kid who was as dumb as a doornail, and tried to kiss her over the five minute period they had met! Casey smirked as he began to close his eyes, and then pushed him away, his hands flat against his chest as she made him fall back against the other arm of the bench.

"Sorry, buddy, but kisses don't go well with me, especially if we've only known each other for two minutes," she spoke in a stale voice as she looked down at him, all emotion erased from her once devilish expression. "Now, if you don't mind, this cold-hearted bitch, would like to get back to her Mother, Nora MacDonald." Derek was staring back up at her with wide eyes; she knew that he was realizing that he had almost kissed his soon to be step-sister. "You might want to figure out who someone is before you go off and try to make a move on them, you know. It's not exactly moral for siblings to swap spit," she chuckled without mirth, and then turned her heel on the boy who was currently sitting there, dazed and confused on what had just happened.

---

**Author's Notes: **Okay, this chapter was going to be the whole wedding thing, but as I was writing it, something happened on my computer and the rest of the chapter go erased. So, I will have the wedding split into two parts, with the reception possibly included with the second part of the wedding. Thanks for reading!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Life with Derek or anything that may be a part of it.

**Review Alert:** Reviews make the story go on. I want some before I run off and post another chapter for nothing. Thanks! By the way, it's not that I don't like writing, it's just that I like feedback, a lot. So please, review!


	2. The Wedding Part Duex and the Reception

_**Rain**_, **_Rain_**,  
Don't _Go_ _Away_,  
**Because** the _Angels_ **Play  
**In the **_Rain_**

Casey wore a tight face, a grimace displayed for the world around her. She hated this day, she knew that she would always hate this day, no matter what else happened on it. A dark look was coloring her blue eyes, tainting them with the emotion of hatred. She knew that this day would come though, hadn't she? She knew that no matter what she said or did, her mother would marry this idiot, and her life would be over forever. Oh, how she despised the idiot, and current her mother, even if she had been begged back into being Nora's maid of honor. How did she let her mother get through to her? The better question would be, why did she even come to the wedding? She could have just stayed back at the house and sulked in her room. But no, she though the least she could do was come and watch her mother sell her life away to the idiot that she was giving her life too. It was all so damn stupid.

The arm that was locked within her own was loose, and she didn't even give Derek a glance. He was still in an upset mood from earlier when she had burst hi bubble. Of course, she never would have actually kissed him there in the rain, too cliché and disgusting. She could still see the way his brown eyes flickered as he bent down for the kiss, the way his arm snaked around her waist. She shuddered at the thought, and the arm suddenly locked together around her's. She finally gave in and sent her blue eyes towards the brown-haired fool that would soon be her step-brother.

He was wearing a nice suit and tie, something that she doubted he picked out on his own. His hair was still a mess, and she could smell the dampness of it from here, though it smelled pleasant enough. His face was expressionless as he continued to walk, and she_ almost_ felt curious as to why this trouble-maker was so silent and dreary. Perhaps he was dreading the fact that he'd have to watch her walk around in skimpy pajamas for the next few years of his life, knowing that he'd never get to get into her pants. Or maybe he was just as upset about the marriage of their parents. These ponderings made it a lot easier to move, her heels making a loud racket against the silence of the room as she kept her steady pace next to her new step-brother.

As they got closer to the altar, she noticed he held onto her arm tighter, as if angry. Her eyes cast a glance at the man that her mother would be wedding, the sandy-haired numskull that somehow became a lawyer. She wondered why, out of all people, him? Why did he have to take her away? He couldn't have stolen her heart, for that organ had been buried within the muddy grave to accompany her deceased father. Nora McDonald could not have any love for this man, not in one bone of her fragile skeleton. So, why? This question pounded the corners of her head as well as she moved, and that made her feel no better. The grimace once more replaced the emotionless expression that she had been sporting.

Twisting her head to the side, she glanced once more upon her step-brother as they stepped directly in front of the altar of marriage. He was looking at her now, a lost look within his brown orbs. She gave him a small smile, though it was clearly strained, her eyes betraying her facial expression. Only he saw this though, for only he looked within the ocean blue orbs that his new step-sister owned. A look of confusion raced across his eyes before Casey turned away, leaving her fool of a brother behind in the process. She climbed the two steps of mahogany, listening for the sound of Derek's dress hoes doing the same. Taking her place right behind where her mother would stand, Casey wore no expression once more. She would not show her dislike for this situation for her delicate mother, the woman was already stressed enough.

She caught the glance cast in her direction from Derek, though it displayed only dread. This day wasn't any good for either of them, for they both did not wish for the marriage between their families. Casey found her family perfect as it was, silent and mysterious; there was no reason to marry and let another family find and destroy them. Derek found his family to be, the nice ruckus and sloppy ways nature to him. It only they had known how much craziness living together would cause, then they both would have objected to this marriage, or at least moved out of the house before anything happened.

Casey was distracted from her thoughts when she heard the piano begin to the play the "Here Comes the Bride" tune. Her eyes were ripped violently way from Derek and towards the woman in white who approached them at the arm of an elderly man. She didn't seem excited, still as white as the silk that she was wearing. Casey was clearly distraught at the appearance of her mother; for there had been no day before that she had looked so sickly. But she caught the sight of the idiot's smiling face, as if he was enjoying the paleness and the sadness that was portrayed from her darkened mother.

The Priest didn't seem to take notice of this either, his wrinkled features twisted into a happy grin. Maybe he was acting like this because he was paid too, or maybe he was just truly happy to see the two getting married. It seemed so weird to Casey, aggravating, but weird. It was like an arranged marriage between two young people who were complete opposites. The shy and the bold, it seemed. Though he mother seemed more on the depressed side then that of shy, and George was more of a jester then something of a prince. Maybe it was more like the marriage between the jester and the old maid, one so happy, one so lost and alone. Casey flinched at these thoughts, trying to think on a little more happy lines. Thinking about her mother's sadness was going to make her explode.

Then her mother was in front of her, her back was to Casey's face. Nora McDonald was about to married to a man who knew nothing true about her. She was not happy, she was miserable. And she was not smart either, especially in Casey's point of view. This marriage would tear her apart, but she could really care less about than or now. All she wanted now was the best for her children, and Nora was no longer going to be able to pay the bills for their house since she had quit her jobs weeks back. It was amazing that she had even bought food for the last two weeks.

So many secrets she hid from the world, things she didn't want to worry other people with. But she was worrying them by not explaining to them. So either way, she was bringing down a heavy depression to those around her. She was trying so hard, but living a life where you cannot even take cause of your own children was bringing her down to the deepest pits of depression itself. But as she tried to get back to the world that she had been in before, it would no longer come to her. With the death of her husband there had been a price on her happiness. She would no longer be able to see the world through clear, happy eyes. Everything was blurred and smashed together, all because there wasn't Leo there.

"I relied on him so much," she whispered as she tilted her head down for her almost-husband to lift the veil on her face. She was crying and she hoped that everything would mistake her sobs for tears of joy. Oh, she was supposed to be happy, she was getting _married_! She had to be so joyful and ecstatic for herself, and hopefully for her children, especially Casey who was against everything that Nora had just built up. That's when she felt something lift her chin, and George was giving her a look of love in his chocolate eyes. She wanted to break down right there and then, crying and sobbing into his shoulder. She wasn't in love with him, no, she could never be. She wished that she didn't have to marry him, that they could be friends instead, close friends. But this wish could not be true; he loved her in a way that she could never love him. There was no way he would just want to be "friends".

"Do you, Nora McDonald take George Venturi for your husband?" Nora looked at the Priest and saw happiness flickering on even the elder's face. She smiled, but her lips quivered. Could she say it? Could she really betray Leo? Could she really bring herself to that one word? Could she…

"Yes," she nearly whispered, and a grumble from behind her made her laugh. She could almost imagine the face that her daughter was making right now. A mixture of annoyance and grief would be playing her face. _What a foolish decision you have made!_ That is what Casey would have told her right then. But Casey had no choice in this; it was all upon Nora herself. And she knew that had to move forward to George, and leave behind Leo, even if she could not depart from _all_ the ghosts of her past that still haunted her.

"And do you, George Venturi take Nora McDonald to be your wife?"

There was only a beat of silence, then George's smile grew impossibly bigger, "Yes."

Behind both Nora and George there was a groan of disapproval that was drowned out by the cheers of the happy couple's friends and family. Casey buried her head in her hands, and Derek ran a hand through his hair. This truly could not be happening at the moment. Their parents could not be getting married; it defied all laws of the marriage before. When they said, "Till Death Do Us Part" did they mean "Till You Die, Then I'll Leave You for another Man/Woman"?

"_No…"_ Casey choked as she looked up and saw Derek standing there with a downcast expression._ "I ate you,"_ she mouthed towards him, all of her anger directed towards the poor teenage guy. He shook his head in disgust towards the happy couple. Then he twisted his head towards his new step-sister and smirk cruelly.

"Hate you too, Case."

And then they both turned towards the couple that was just exiting through the Church doors. The family and friends were hugging and smiling at each other, so glad to have this finally happen again for both of them. Had it been so long since both George and Nora had been married? Had they forgotten about their past spouses? Both of the teens were assaulted by such odd tidbits of thoughts as they watched.

Casey looked at the cross with Jesus upon it, at the priest, at the painted glass. She bit her tongue from screaming as she stepped down from the altar and was forced to reconnect her arm with Derek. Her expression turned to stone as Derek sent her a glance. She tasted the metallic flavor of blood flood through her mouth from her bitten tongue. This day, why this day? Why did this have to be pressed into her mind? Why did she have to know this day as the day that her mother betrayed her father? This was so… _stupid_.

"God hates me," she whispered slowly as she walked down with Derek, and he nodded his head slowly beside her.

"He must, because who _wouldn't_ hate a cold hearted _bitch_?"

-

Then came the after party, or for a more formal term, Reception.

The reception was held in the hotel ballroom that George's family had currently being staying in. It was decorated in all white for the wedding, pure and beautiful as marriage should be. When Derek it at first, he had thought it was really pretty, and this had been before the whole wedding incident. Now he thought that it should be draped in black, for this was the worst thing that could have happened to him and his family. This was even worse then his mom leaving hid dad, because now his dad had replaced her with some kind of empty shell. It was insanity that his father could have even thought that it would work out between him and Nora. Nora was much too depressing for George; did his father not notice the tears that had been running down the woman's cheeks?

He wasn't given the possibility to change from the uncomfortable suit that he had been forced into, even though his room was only an elevator away. He had to be stuck within his black confinements that was called clothing until the end of the reception, or whenever he decided he'd like to go back up to his room. But of course, if he decided for the latter option, he was not allowed entry back into the reception. For some crazy reason, his father decided he wanted to be full of authority, not that Derek didn't respect his father's authority… actually, that's true. Derek respected his father's authority very little. Anyway, he was forced to stay in the stupid suit until he decided to leave the part for good.

After taking Casey down the aisle and out of the building, he had been forcibly pushed away from her, and nearly shoved into a crowd of people. The young lady in the violet dress did not like him at all, or so it seemed to be playing out that way. He was still attracted to her odd dislike for him, however weird that may sound. The whole "I hate you" thing was turning him on, because he had never actually been rejected so plainly. Now, he had his own aversion for the girl, especially because of the way she played him earlier, before the wedding. The whole not telling him who she really was to gross his out did not work out in the end, because he was craving her lips at the end of it. She smelled delectable, lavender, or some other flower. But she was cruel, cold. He didn't know what was wrong with him for actually wanting her.

He currently found himself standing around like an idiot in the back of the room, leaning against the wall. He tried to put on his cool face as he thought; which was in itself uncommon. He didn't know if he was pulling it off o r not, but no one was around to look at him anyway, with the exception of the few girls at the end of a table a couple of tables away from him. His thoughts of Casey were troubling and distracting, especially with this discovery of this new hot girl being his step-sister. Would it be okay for him to actually like her if she was indeed his step-sibling? Of course this had to be common, take two hot kids and put them together under the same roof, what do you think is going to happen? Oh the temptation. Then again, this temptation could mostly be on Derek's side, considering he was easily turned on by hot girls.

He knew that Casey was on a whole different level then him anyway. Her intelligence was at least ten times higher then his and she could probably read every thought that slipped through his head. No wonder she thought his so detestable. She surely could have seen all the thoughts that were playing around in there, and he couldn't say that all of them were exactly appropriate. Or maybe she had just seen that he was a fool looking for a good time, and she wasn't just some kind of whore that would do anything to please him.

And that one question that continued to nag at the center of his thoughts; Why, oh why, was he _still _thinking about her?

There was no answer to that question, especially when he knew that he could be thinking about getting into the pants of that super-hot girl hat was sending him lingering looks down those two tables. She had that bleached-blonde hair, tan skin, even though it was cold out. She was so that it almost turned him off, when it would have made him want her even more only a day ago. Was his step-sister already getting into his head? Really, there didn't seem anything that stopped her from entering his thoughts. He was thinking that the fake, but hot, girl over there was _unattractive_? He really was loosing it.

And then she beckoned him with one fake-nailed finger, and he smirked his attractive, award-winner smirk. Lifting himself off of the wall, he brushed some brown tendrils from his face as he began to walk over there. She smiled at him coyly, clearly attracted by him. If only he could truly say the same about her, because she would just be a distraction for now. No matter how much he looked at that hot, fake bleach-blonde girl, all his thoughts orbited Casey McDonald, and her icy exterior. Oh, how he wanted to melt her down to the core and strip away ever layer that she had. If only she would allow him to steal one kiss on her lavender scented skin… If only…

As he came to be only a few seats from the blonde, Casey's brown curled hair caught his sight. She bobbing her head, looking at a younger girl that he recognized as Lizzie McDonald. Her eyes were hidden, though he felt as though she had spotted him. His eyes flickered towards the blonde who was stilling giving him that smile, and the half-turned Casey. Why was this decision so hard? He should have just been able to run into the lap of that fake blonde chuck and banged her while he still had the chance. But it was Casey that was stopping him. He was truly captive of that chocolate-haired bitch.

Turning away from the blonde girl, he heard a puff of disapproval from behind him. She was clearly distressed by this new discovery that he had made. But she would be able to find another guy at this party anyway, she was one of the hottest girls here. Derek smirked at this thought as he continued to prowl towards the woman who had caught his full attention. Casey McDonald was not going to be able to get away from Derek now, especially since she disliked him so much. He would force his presence on her, and she would have to enjoy it.

Casey had just turned her head towards him, and her eyes narrowed. He smirked back, his lips curled to reveal his expression of amusement. He watched her as her lips moved quickly towards Lizzie, who sent him a glance and then scurried off into the crowd of dancing, drunk adults. He wondered briefly of what she had told her younger sister, before returning his thoughts completely upon the brown haired goddess he had approached. She had a frown turning her expression downward, and he wanted to throw her a sarcastic comment right there and then. But he knew better, and quickly held his tongue.

"Casey," he stated, his voice almost drowned out over the loud music. It was like he in a night club, and all the drunk adults make it seem like he was indeed in that reality.

"Derek," she replied in an unbelievably icy tone of voice. She tossed a few curls over her shoulder, and he watched her eyes wander his appearance. His eyes took in her appearance quickly, trying not to appear as though he was her out. But what she was wearing was the same as the wedding, so he didn't have to stare that long. It was the same purple dress that hugged her curves and ended at mid-thigh. He felt his smirk tug at his lips again and he walked closer, surprisingly, she stood her ground.

"Like the party?" he asked with one raised eyebrow, portraying the curiosity that he did not actually hold. She lifted the corners of her mouth into a half-smirk.

"It sucks actually," she replied coolly. "Don't tell me that all the parties that you hold end up like this?" Her eyes watched him; her thick blue iris's scanning his own brown orbs.

He scowled and replied, "No, I don't think that my parties are often filled with drunken adults, a depressed bride, and a bitch of a step-sister." Casey rose her eyebrow at this and laughed, actually it was more of a soft chuckle. She was clearly amused by his statement, and he smirked cockily.

"Oh, it isn't? That's too bad, because you're parties will soon be filled with one bitch of a step-sister," Casey breathed through her chuckles. Derek ran a hand through his brown hair, and took one bolder step forward, trapping his new step-sister between the empty table and him. The noise filtered through his ears as though it wasn't really there, and Casey learned in towards him. He was almost surprised by this action. And then she whispered softly, "what are you doing?" His eyes remained half-lidded, dark and cool, gazing into her own trembling blue orbs.

"Stealing a kiss from you," he snickered back, and then closed the gap. The meeting of their lips sent Derek's body on fire, this is what had been craving since the first time that he had seen her. The smell of her overwhelmed him as he pressed harder against her. As if she were sleepy, Casey closed her eyes and leaned forward, pressing her mouth harder against his as well. She was challenging him to go further, and her mouth opened as she did so. He took this challenge, entering his own tongue into her mouth. She shuddered as he did so, thinking that he wouldn't actually do what she had challenged of him.

Her arms had made it around his neck, and they kissed even harder. The music blended into the background like white noise as he continued to tease her with his lips and tongue. But just as it was getting even more heated, something happened that he had expected from the beginning. She pushed him roughly away, her blue eyes clouded with lust, though anger shimmered somewhere between those blue clouds. Her emotions looked like a sun breaking through after a rain storm in her eyes.

"Fuck… I didn't mean for that to happen," she whispered crossly to herself. She seemed to be punishing herself as she flinched. "Damnit." And then she pushed Derek to the side and rushed off, her head pounding with a new found headache.

Derek was still half in a daze, wondering what exactly he had just done. He had only known this girl for less then six hours, and they were step-siblings. He had kissed her right there and then, and she hadn't even pushed him off at first. What was wrong with him, or her, for that matter? He slapped himself on the forehead and sat down on the empty chair at the table he had pressed her against. That had been so wrong, and yet he was pleased that he had fulfilled his craving for now.

If only he could peel away everything that she hid from him, only then could he truly know what she was like. If only he could get alone, and not let her get away next time. For now, she would be his new challenge.

-

**Author's Notes: **Yay! I finally updated. xD Wooh. Enjoy this, I had some fun writing it. It's really reapetative though. Haha. Thanks for waiting.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Life with Derek or anything that may be a part of it.


End file.
